Madness
by Better If You Didn't Know
Summary: There had been many times when the perfect Bonnie Bennett had called me with an issue and I had never hung up on her. Damon had chosen that bitch Katherine over me. Elena hadn't even bothered to hear me out Even my best friends weren't listening to me well screw them someone in my phne would. "Hello" he said in his accent and I knew it was Klaus. Why was his number even in my phne
1. Madness

Hope you like. By the way I may have fudged a few facts to fit the story. I promise it's still a good story.

Story start

I had never been so drunk in my eternal life. I had never thought I could get drunk. I guess I learned something new.

"Shit" I mumbled as I almost fell down the stairs. I grabbed the railing quickly, not wanting to take the fall even though I knew I would be fine. It took me a while to stumble and trip up the rest of the stairs but I finally reached the 4 floor and was quite pissed that my apartment building didn't have an elevator.

It was an even longer time to find the apartment and the right key and in the end I just ended up reaching through the door and breaking the top lock. Then I unlocked the bottom one and closed the door behind me and bumped into the wall. I could barely stand on my feet and was literally bouncing from wall to wall. I couldn't even make it to my bedroom. I, instead, went for the lovely conclusion of lying on my cold, tiled, bathroom floor. The cold tiles actually felt good on my heated skin. It was funny because the liquor must have been keeping my veins hot.

I groaned. What the hell was sticking me in my back? It took a while, longer than it should have, to maneuver my arm into a position to reach the middle of my back. It was my phone sticking me. Im surprised it hadn't broken. I guess I-phones were more durable than they let on. I wonder.

I unlocked my phone squinting at the bright light as I saw the time. It was 3 o'clock in the morning. I had nothing better to do; I might as well wake up my friends. I went through my contacts calling the first name I saw. It rang for a while before a tired voice groaned out hello.

"Bonn-eeeee" I slurred giggling a little.

"Caroline?" she questioned "What do you want" a frown appeared on my face. Was that the best greeting she could give a friend?

"Bon, bon" I said with a hint of sadness not really knowing how to follow up the sentence.

"Look" she said impatiently "if you have nothing to say im going back to sleep" there was a click and a dial tone and once again it was quiet.

There had been many times when the perfect Bonnie Bennett had called me with an issue and I had never hung up on her. This must be a one way friendship of sorts. I had always listened to her cries and problems.

There was the time she had caught Jeremy cheating on her and I had even dropped what I was doing and went to comfort her. Never had I ever hung up on her or left her hanging and sad. There was the time when she lost her job and I supported her fully, telling her to screw her boss and that it was his loss. There many times when she had called me and I had listened. It must be the liquor. Maybe I heard wrong and maybe I accidently hung up. I wouldn't bother her again and I would just move on to the next number.

"Hello" someone said as lively as ever. There was music in the background and then I remembered. It was Damon and Katherine I had went to the bar with. Had he not noticed I was gone? They were probably too busy having sex to notice my disappearance.

"Damon" I said as seriously as I could "I think" I paused, it taking a while for my mouth to catch up with my brain "I drank tooooo much" I giggled again.

"Caroline I can't hear you" he responded "where are you" he asked.

"Damon" Katherine's voice cried "Mhm" she moaned and I could basically hear the fabric rubbing against each other as they grinded.

"Katherine" Damon said "im on the phone with Caroline have you seen her"

"Screw Caroline" Katherine said in her usual conceded voice "let's go somewhere private" again I could hear the beep and a dial tone. This was even worse. He had chosen that bitch Katherine over me. I could care less about their relationship but for him to trust her so soon after she had played, him and his brother, so scandalously seemed a little off his judgment. Then again why would I care; he had used me as a sex toy and a blood bank. Yet he was my friend. Made me wonder if I was a little off my judgment. Well screw Damon, who's next on my list. Oh! Elena, she'll definitely listen.

"Caroline" Elena said "what's up I thought you were with Damon and Katherine"

"Well Damon ditched me and Katherine and he are having sex so" I slurred to an unrecognizable degree.

"What" she asked and I tried again to convey my words to her clearly but it seemed my lips were too confused and preferred to stick together.

"Look Caroline I have to go" she said and I groaned and tried cursing at her but again my words were slurred. "Yeah sure, bye" I was really starting to 'love' this damn dial tone. It seemed it was the only thing that would listen to me right now. Even my best friends weren't listening to me, well screw them, someone in my phone would. I pressed the next number not even bothering to look at the name and the most gorgeous voice answered.

"Hello" he said in his accent and I knew it was Klaus. Why the hell had I called him. It's not like he was my friend. Why was his number even in my phone? "Hello" he said again and I remembered he was on the phone.

"Klaus" I said and I could feel his smile.

"Caroline, love" he said "is there a problem." I nodded my head as if he could see it. "Caroline?"

I shouldn't be talking to him and yet here I was and he was the only person who was patiently waiting and not hanging up on me or ditching me, or having sex, or sleep. There was long list of things he wasn't doing. Although I wasn't quite sure about the sex one.

"Klaus" I said again "I think im drunk" he chuckled and I smiled. He was laughing but not at me.

"Im wounded love" he said but I could hear it was a joke "to think you would only think of calling me when you've had one too many drinks" I giggled.

"It could've been worse" I replied "I could be calling you to distract you from something my friends are doing" my words slurred once again. This time I cursed my brain for ruining a perfectly good joke.

"How many drinks did you have exactly sweetheart" the concern in his voice was so apparent I could reach out and grab it.

"A few" I replied "bottles"

"I think you should watch yourself, love. I wouldn't want you to go and get yourself hurt" god I loved it when he called me love. I loved it when he just said my name or took the time out of day to address me. Why hadn't I ever dated him? Oh yeah because he was trying to kill my friend but for some reason, in this particular moment, that didn't seem like a valid excuse. I laughed and Klaus listened and I laughed some more. Eventually my laughing turned into crying and I was crying my eyes out for absolutely no reason.

"Im just an idiot" I cried and now my voice was filled with hurt. "Such a freaking idiot"

"Now, now" Klaus soothed "no need to go calling yourself names sweet heart. Especially when you're a very smart young girl. Far from an idiot, might I add?"

"I just don't understand" I cried "how I could be so dumb" I rolled onto my side on the cold floor. Even though my veins were cooling down the effects of the liquor were still very dominant. My short pink dress was riding up my thighs and I could care less there was no one here to see me. Now my black panties were showing and the coldness of the floor traveled up my spine.

"Caroline, stop this madness. I won't hear it." Klaus said sternly and I my meek reply was ok but I was still crying. Then I giggled and hiccupped.

"I think im in love with you" I said as clearly as I could.

"Now that's what I like to hear" I could tell he thought it was just the alcohol talking. How could I be in love with someone that was so ruthless and violent? It would do me good to remember he had almost killed me once _but he didn't_ my conscious spoke._ He almost did_ I reminded myself.

_You're such a stupid girl _I scolded myself _he's Niklaus Mikaelson don't you think you would have been dead if he really wanted you to be. _I did make a valid point; he had killed the guy that was Rose's friend and Jenna, and that werewolf chick. Come to think of it he had killed a lot of people including all of his hybrids excluding Tyler but, he might be on his way there. He had even killed his mother when he wanted her dead so why wasn't I dead. After all the things I had put him through why wasn't I dead?

"What are you thinking about" he asked suddenly reminding me of his presence. I had almost forgotten I was on the phone.

"Mhm" I moaned "you". He seemed to like that response and I could tell by the smile that presented itself in his voice.

"What about me, love" he asked and this time I smiled. I didn't answer his question.

"Will you come and see me" I asked my eyes drifting closed as sleepiness began to overcome me and my smile faded only the slightest.

"Im in Paris right now" he stated and I felt sad immediately. Was this another excuse, was he busy or just plain irritated with me like every one else. "But give me a day or two and I'll come and see you" no he wasn't like everyone else. He actually cared about my feelings. Even though im sure it was about 9 am over there Niklaus Mikaelson was a very busy man.

"Niklaus" I heard in the background "is there something more important than this meeting that's on the other end of that phone" the man sounded angry. You could tell he felt a little upset that Klaus held something above him as if he were small.

"Actually, yes mate" Klaus replied "now if you don't mind I was having a conversation." so he was busy and had put off some meeting just to talk to me.

"You're busy" I whispered sleepily

"Never too busy for you love"

"You can call me back" he chuckled.

"Im afraid you won't want to talk to me when you sober up love" he chuckled again. I shook my head as much as I could.

"No, I will, I promise" I mumbled. "I promise" he laughed one more time before agreeing to go back to his meeting.

"See you soon, sweetheart" he said lovingly and I just moaned in reply. The phone went dead and for once I really wanted to call the person on the other end of the phone back and bother him one more time. But I could barely keep my eyes open let alone move my arm to grab a phone and hit redial but if I could. If I really could I would call him back in a heartbeat. I would interrupt his meeting, filled with guilt, just to hear him call me love one more time before I went to sleep. I don't know if it was just the liquor talking but I really wanted to give him a chance. I couldn't wait to see him.

_A day or two _I convinced myself _it'll only be a day or before I see him. _God those days were going to kill me.


	2. Memory loss

So this is what im going to do guys:

I am going to upload the new second chapter (this chapter) as the eighth chapter. After that I'll give you….2 days to review or pm me and let me know what I should and shouldn't keep before I take down the chapters in between. OH! Thank you (sorry if the numbers are wrong guys) Helem 1311, Grace5231973, and guest for your reviews. Hope you enjoy!

Story start

_Ow! Why does my head hurt so badly?_ I curled myself into a ball. I couldn't even remember when I had fallen asleep or getting home or going out or much of anything. What was going on? What did I even do yesterday and how did I get so drunk?

I rolled onto my other side just to hear something slide off of me and hit the floor with a shattering sound. My eye squinted open and I was met with the sight of a broken phone on a tile floor.

_Am I in my bathroom?_ Picking up my phone I looked at the screen. It was done for. Most of the glass on the front and the back had either cracked or completely shattered and fallen off. So much for my new I-phone. That was a real waste of money. I knew I should have gotten a case. Oh well too late now. I walked out of the bathroom, almost falling because of my heels. It seemed I was still a little tipsy. How much did I even drink?

Walking into my bedroom I threw my busted phone on my bed along with my body. I was so tired even though it seemed like I had been sleeping for a thousand years. There was no use in sleeping now; I had to go get me a new phone.

XXX

"I don't want another I-phone, I cannot afford another I-phone" I told the employee for the hundredth time.

"Well what would you like" she asked with an attitude as she folded her arms. I growled subconsciously and resisted the urge to open her jugular for everyone to see. Going for a different option my eyes dilated as she looked into them.

"Just get me the Galaxy SIII on the house" I compelled "and do it with a better attitude" her arms unfolded and a smile flashed onto her face.

"Of course" she said with a cheery undertone and for a moment I felt bad for compelling her but I didn't have time to think about because as soon as she came out she activated it, gave me a case, transferred my data, and handed me my package. I thanked her before walking out of the store. I probably shouldn't have done that but today I was feeling like a bad ass.

XXX

"Hey Damon" I said as he picked up the phone. I was just about to tear into him about ditching me yesterday to go screw Katherine in the supply closet before he cut me off with a-

"Barbie I'll cal you back im kind of busy" then there was the dial tone. I could only guess what he was doing. I bet it involved Katherine. Ignoring the fact I had just been ditched for the queen of all things evil I called the next number. All I needed was for someone to tell me what happened yesterday. That shouldn't be too hard.

"Bonnie" I said excitingly as she answered. There was a sigh on the other end.

"What Caroline" she replied back with pure anger in her voice. "If this has anything to do with yesterday don't ask me again im not in the mood to play your games."

"My games what are you talking about" I asked with an anger that matched, if not surpassed, hers. "And what the hell has you in such a bad mood"

"Vampires using me that's what Caroline" she replied "You, and Elena, and Stefan and all of you running my life." Then I heard the dial tone again. Ok it seems me and the dial tone was getting well acquainted. The next person to hang up on me was going to be the person I ran, yes ran, back to mystic falls to seriously hurt.

Pulling up at my apartment I tucked my new phone into my pocket and headed inside. I took my time walking up the flights of stairs. I could live with it considering It wasn't going to kill me but the person that was standing in front of my apartment door just might.

"Hello Klaus"

XXX

"Caroline, love" he said with a smile. I wasn't sure if it was devious or genuine. You could never really tell when it came to Klaus. "I told you I'd come see you"

"Okay so what exactly are you doing at my apartment" I asked as he stepped aside so I could unlock my door. The landlord had fixed it pretty fast. I'll give him that he did do his job.

"You don't remember" Klaus asked following me in and I gave him a strange look.

"So much for rescheduling important business to come and see you" he said with a sigh "to think I could've stayed in Paris"

"It's not my fault you like to do things on a whim." I replied as I walked into my kitchen "don't blame me if you were expecting a warm welcome and you cam uninvited."

"Ah" he said with a chuckle "but you invited me yourself"

"When" I said skeptically. I hadn't talked to Klaus in almost two years. A winning streak if you ask me but now he's telling me I randomly called him up and invited him to my apartment. There is a pretty good chance that didn't happen. You know just from how well I know myself. I'd like to think I know myself very well.

"Do you really not remember what you did last night" he asked with a smirk. That when I got serious. My eyes narrowed.

"You're telling me you do and you were on the other side of the world" I questioned and he clasped his hand together and placed his elbows on his knees and he leaned forward.

"Well you called me Sweetheart" he told me and I laughed this time. I pulled my phone from my pocket and went to my contacts.

"I don't even have your number in my ph-"there it was. Klaus's number was in my phone. How the hell did that get there?


	3. It's not too late to apologize

"You're telling me I called you" I said with a sarcastic tone. Klaus sat across from me with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"How many times would you like me to repeat it love"

I stood up from the table. This was absolutely ridiculous. I can't believe him. I mean I was drunk but I wasn't that drunk.

"You even told me you were in love with me" he chuckled and for a minute my face fell. I was glad my back was to him. There was no way I had told him that. All these years I had spent convincing myself I was in love with Tyler. At least I was back then until I figured out he was cheating on me with Hayley. Turns out he got her pregnant. Talk about a rough ending of a relationship.

"Caroline, love" Klaus interrupted my train of thought I turn to him quickly nearly giving myself whiplash.

"Just stop!" I yelled "stop calling me that!"

"What Caroline?" he asked innocently "that's your name"

"You know what I meant Klaus" I told him before walking back over to the table. To be honest him being here hadn't bothered me all that much but me not being bothered did bother me. I mean this was Klaus, the deadly original hybrid. Shouldn't I be worried? Then again Klaus had never hurt me. He had locked me, begged me to help him with an imaginary stake, and saved my life twice-after endangering it-but still saved my life. I should be grateful not scared or very abusive of the fact I had him wrapped around my finger. I wasn't that type of person.

"Aren't you worried" I asked suddenly turning to look at him. "You follow me around like a lost puppy. I could ask you for anything and you would give it to me. Aren't you worried I would take advantage of that" he smirk fell.

"Technically you already have. How many times have you used my fancying of you as an lure to get me away form your friends" he asked with a serious face "but im willing to forgive"

"There's nothing to forgive. My friends were in danger." I replied angrily.

"How many times have your friends tried to kill me. Yet im the bad guy when I try to kill them and you call yourself fair. No one ever considered about how you played with my feelings" He replied his anger exceeded mine and I could tell he was upset. His feelings? Yeah right he didn't have feelings.

"You're feelings" I asked with a mocking tone "you don't have feelings you killed your own mother, kept your family in a box, have slaughtered maybe hundreds, and even put a stake through your dad's heart. What feelings could you possibly posses Klaus" I looked up at him as his eyes met mine. He looked genuinely hurt. The way he looked at me as if I had pieced his soul. I had only told the truth but Klaus was a person of lies maybe he couldn't handle the truth.

"I much better like you drunk Caroline" he responded as eh walked towards my apartment door. "I think I should go" the door slammed quickly and I hadn't even heard it open. He was definitely gone. How had he exited the building so fast? I guess there were perks to being a hybrid. If I had told the truth why did I feel like I had just hurt his feelings?

XXX

"Think Caroline" I scolded myself with a slap to the forehead. The guilt had basically eaten me up after he had left. I said exactly what had popped into my head. When I had looked back on it I realized it was kind of harsh…or maybe very. "Where would Klaus Go?"

Klaus what was his tendencies when he got mad. He'd go slaughter somebody, I don't even want to think about sexual activities, he would call me-or rather my voicemail-or he would get drunk. That's gotta be it! He's probably at a bar. Yes Caroline! Good job. After checking every bar I ran into, which had been a lot, I found him in the eighth one.

I looked across the bar as I saw him flirting shamelessly with a redhead. She was shamelessly flirting right back. The bartender looked liked he was about to gag, which he practically was. My eyes narrowed as he leaned over and whispered something in the brunette's ear. It wasn't that she had whispered it, it was that whatever he had whispered had her basically screwing him on the bar counter. Man, girls were so gullible. Klaus gave her a heated look and before I could throw up at the sight I walked over and stepped between the two.

Now that I was looking at the girl I couldn't understand Klaus's attraction. For one she was wearing way too much make up. It may have been the slutty dress that had a v-cut so deep I could see the top of her thong. Maybe he picked her because she looked easy but Klaus could do a lot better than easy.

"Excuse me can I help you" she said as if she was truly irritated.

"Yeah, you can leave" the rudeness in my voice didn't go unmissed. Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Well I don't think I care about your opinion" she replied. What a lame comeback.

"I don't think I care about your life" I said with a happy smile "want me to end it" she looked to Klaus who just had a smirk on his face. She huffed before standing up and stumping away.

"Really Klaus couldn't do any better than that" I asked as I could barely contain my anger. I wanted to snap his neck so bad.

"You sound a little jealous love" he chuckled through the whole sentence. I WAS NOT JEALOUS. I am Caroline Forbes, I don't get jealous. What would I be jealous of? Certainly not a slutty dressed too much make up wearing, middle aged woman.

"Look I came to apologize" I said trying not to yell at him. It wasn't a simple task when it came to Niklaus Mikaelson. "Im sorry what I said was in the moment and hurtful and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings"

"Look at Caroline Forbes. Humbling herself as to give an old hybrid an apology." Klaus said "Im impressed Caroline"


	4. Stay

"HEY! Hey Klaus?" Caroline stumbled over to Klaus absentmindedly. She had called him here after the bartender had cut her off. He thought she had had too much to drink. Boy, he was so wrong. Caroline couldn't get enough to drink. She didn't know exactly what was going with her drinking problem but she was definitely enjoying.

"Come 'ere" she pulled him closer to the bar. He could smell whatever liquor it was on her breath and as much as he lov- liked Caroline he wasn't quite enjoying it.

"This" she pointed to a caramel skinned girl sitting at the bar "Is Mykell. She's really nice because she's been making sure no one hurts me" Caroline giggled out of control "like someone could hurt me!"

"Klaus" he said as he extended his hand. The girl took it with a smile shaking it gently.

"You have quite the girl here Klaus. She's very hyper"

"Me?" Caroline questioned her words slurring as she swayed, using Klaus as her steadier. "His girl. Oh no, no, no. I wish! But Klaus here has a thing for doppelganger. I! Am not a doppelganger. I am not a ganger of any kind" she found that historically funny and nearly tripped over her won two feet. Klaus was there to catch her, thankfully.

"Thank you" Klaus said as he basically dragged Caroline out of the bar "for watching her"

XXX

"Hey, hey Klaus" Caroline laughed as Klaus struggled with the keys to her apartment. It was a luxury taking her back to her apartment. He could have easily thrown her over his shoulder and took her to his hotel room. Although he thought she might not appreciate that.

"Caroline shh" he whispered as he finally found the right key and hurriedly escorted her into her apartment. She was still laughing uncontrollably but now had a clasped securely over her mouth which was strange. Then again she had found everything hysterical in her drunken state.

"That's a record sweet heart" Klaus told her as he searched her fridge for a bottle of water "getting excessively drunk two times within a week span. I must say im jealous."

"Oh come one" Caroline whined as she struggled to pull her heels off her feet "You make it sound like a bad thing."

Klaus laughed a little as he finally found a bottle of water. He turned around with the bottle securely in his hand and dropped it immediately. You see before him stood Caroline Forbes, in only her underwear and bra. Now Klaus wasn't exactly one for modesty. He had spent one thousand years in the same body, more or less. He definitely wasn't ashamed to see himself or a woman nude but Caroline was a different story. Yet was confused him even more was that she didn't seem to notice that she had lost her dress in the process of removing her heels.

"I for one" Caroline said walking towards her bedroom "enjoy my drunken state"

Then she disappeared into the hallway. Klaus stood exceptionally speechless. He had never imagined this happening and NiKlaus Mikaelson had a very wild imagination especially when it came to Caroline Forbes. Instead of stressing or having a minor aneurism over the sight he had just saw Klaus settled for flopping down onto Caroline's couch and drifting into sleep.

XXX

When he first began to stir awake Klaus noticed a few things. One, he had somehow ended up on his back. Two, there was an odd weight on his chest. It wasn't very heavy or dense so he chalked it up to his imagination. Then again that was before he had opened his eyes to the sight of Caroline curled up comfortably on his chest. He had no idea how he had slept through a full sized woman crawling onto his chest but somehow he had and Caroline had taken full advantage of that. Still, he couldn't believe his eyes.

_Maybe I'm hallucinating_ was his first thought that was until Caroline shifted unconsciously on his chest. At that moment, the only thing he could think of was painting this moment. It was just so he would know that he was in fact sane. There had been many questionings to that certain question. Was Niklaus sane? He had now ay of telling because only he, a person of insanity, would imagine something a simple and endearing as this. This was one thing NiKlaus Mikaelson had always wanted. To be loved. A silly thing that was.

He was loved. His sister loved him and his brothers, well, some of them anyway. He wasn't exactly sure about his mother and he knew for sure that his father hated him with a passion. Did Tatia love him? That was a question that would never be answered. Tatia was dead after all and there was now way of telling if she loved Elijah or Klaus. So there was no need on dwelling on a painful past.

Trying to be as indiscrete as possible Klaus lifted Caroline up only slightly and trying to slide from beneath her. It was unsuccessful seeing that Caroline had a grip on Klaus that was unbreakable.

"Hey Klaus" Caroline whispered and just from her voice he could tell she was still tired. "Stay, like a good dog" not very much appreciating the comment but not willing to deny his sweet Caroline anything he stayed. Like a good hybrid, not dog.


	5. Say hi!

As much as Caroline would have liked to use the excuse of being drunk, she could not. She tried to be an honest person and honestly she had been completely sober when she had crawled into Klaus's arms. Not that she regretted it, oh no, she didn't regret it at all. You see for the majority of the night she had been wrapped in these unbelievable strong arms. Arms that could crush her in seconds but held her firmly yet gentle. She was only slightly upset with herself but she had gotten over that, hours ago.

As much as she would hate to admit all things did come to an end. She couldn't lay here in Klaus's arms all day. No matter how much she wanted to. She would rather lay here then go snuggle up with Tyler, or Matt, or any other ex she may have. She sounded like selfish but why couldn't she be?

For a good two to three years of her life she had spent them being selfless and it hadn't seemed to wear off. She had sacrificed herself and feelings for her friends and even her mortality and humanity. Her shallowness too but she didn't really miss that. Why couldn't she date the bad guy? Klaus hadn't done anything that was worse than what Damon had done. Klaus hadn't forced, compelled, or drank from her. He hadn't even slept with her yet! That may have disappointed her only in the slightest but Klaus could be a gentleman in his own way.

What was Caroline to do? She could give Klaus a chance. Rather she liked it or not Klaus did have a good side. He had saved her life three times. Two out of three times he had put it in danger but it was the thought that counted. All Caroline had done in return was…play him. She had dangled the fact that she knew he was in love with her in front of his face. Now that she thought about it she sounded like Katherine, or Tatia, or Elena. No she hadn't done it to brothers but she had used his feelings against him. She sounded like a total bitch.

So she had hid her desire for what? So Elena could get turned into a vampire and taunt the Salvatore brothers even more? So Bonnie could ignore, hate, and unfriend her because she had become a vampire? It had never escaped her attention, Bonnie hated vampires. Now that the thought had occurred she felt like making a tree. No, not a family tree, but a cause and effect tree. She felt like mapping this out.

It was time for Klaus to wake up.

(NOTE: this tree is based off of what I remember as I type this. Sorry for any mistakes)

XXX

Nearly five hours. That's how long it had taken. It would've taken a lot longer had The Original Hybrid not been standing here with her. He hadn't really wanted to do this activity but what choice did he have. She was Caroline Forbes, she won any argument.

"Ok so" she took a deep un-needed breath as she stared at the monstrosity on her wall. Yes they had drawn it on her wall. Her land lord would get over it and if not she would compel him to and all would be well. "It starts with Esther and Mikael Mikaelson. They have 6 children, you, Rebekah, Elijah, Henrik, Finn, and Kol. Henrik dies so Mikael makes Esther turn everyone, excluding herself, and the deceased Henrik, into vampires."

"Do we really have to go over this" Klaus hadn't wanted to do it in the first place. Reliving his past was never something he had enjoyed. He didn't even enjoy it with the beautiful Caroline standing by his side.

"Yes, now shh." Caroline dismissed his complaints with a wave of her hand "but turns out Esther is unfaithful so one child is now not a vampire but a hybrid. That's you Klaus."

"Really, love" she hadn't missed the sarcasm in his voice.

"then comes the binding spell and ya-da-ya-da-ya-da. That's not important" Caroline used her red marker to scratch that part of the tree off the wall or at least begins to before Klaus stops her.

"But you wouldn't be a vampire if it weren't for that, sweet heart" he reminds her and she doesn't quite catch on but Klaus knows what he's talking about so she lets him have it.

"Okay then you kill mommy, family separates and we skip all the little stuff and go to finding Katerina Petrova. Katerina leads Elijah on, escapes, gets turned into a vampire, and ends up running from you for the next 500 hundred years. In the process meets the Salvatore brothers. Leads both of them on, plots to have the whole towns vampires killed, Salvatore brothers die, become vampires and an evil munchkin named Damon is born."

"Munchkin?" Klaus's eyebrow is raised "He's like an inch shorter than me"

"Well I don't like him," Caroline mumbles and continues on with her rushed story "moving on. In the left corner we have Ripper Salvatore. In the right we have Party Salvatore. Which one meets the doppelganger first….(insert dramatic pause and self made drum roll) PARTY SALVATORE is the winner!" Klaus is very interested now. How did this turn into a boxing match and what was his, yes his, dear, sweet Caroline doing.

"buthemakesherforgetandshegetsintoacaraccidentands hedoesn'tquiteremembermeetingStefan, so who cares?" (First person to tell me what she's saying get's a treat) Even Klaus had trouble following that one. "So we'll move on"

"Then Stefan officially moves into town and Damon follows and here comes Katerina from around the mountain and everything goes to hell. I think that sums it up."

Klaus didn't know what to say. How did he explain to Caroline that she was most likely on drugs? He hadn't ever had to have that talk with a vampire and he didn't have human friends. Whatever Caroline was smoking, snorting, shooting, or cooking him could tell it was very strong. He grabbed her pulling her into a hug and resting his chin on her head.

"My dear sweet Caroline" he said rocking her slightly "we will get you help"

XXX

"You killed the rabbit!" Caroline nearly screamed as Klaus told her the story of hunting in the old days. She punched him in the arm as he laughed hysterically "that is so not funny"

"You're right, you're right" he honestly did try to stop laughing but the look on her face was priceless. She knew she wanted to laugh too but she didn't want to give in. She punched him in the arm again before getting up to answer her door as she heard a knock. Klaus silenced his laughter. It wasn't for everyone to hear, just Caroline. Klaus heard a squeak and a slamming of wood on wood before someone came marching towards the living room.

The girl looked exactly like Mykell but something about her was off.

"Um, hybrid let's go" she pointed to him and Klaus didn't move an inch. One, he had a name and any supernatural creature knew it. He could tell she was supernatural. No other being would dare order him to do any Thing.

"Kelle" someone whined from the door and in walked Mykell…again? "I told you to wait on me. Excuse her she has no type of manners"

Klaus looked over to Caroline who was definitely confused beyond reason. After all she could barely remember one Mykell, let alone two.

"Anyway" Mykell said pushing the one who wasn't Mykell, or Kelle. If you wanted to make it simpler "Kol sent us"

XXX

"Hello little brother" Klaus hadn't really wanted to come but Caroline insisted since she felt she needed to give Kol a word or two about sending his goons to her home. Of course Klaus wouldn't classify Kelle and Mykell as goons. He was positive one of them was Kol's mate, the one he had yet to meet, and he was almost positive it wasn't Kelle. Kol did like hard to get but not the type that Kelle was. Kelle was more suited for Damon than Kol. This meant, although he hadn't seen it yet, Mykell had a mean streak.

"NiKlaus" Kol greeted as Mykell and Kelle plopped down onto a sofa on the other side of the room "I was surprised to hear you were here but then I heard Ms. Forbes was here and I wasn't surprised at all. Still barking up the wrong tree, NiKlaus?"

"What I do in my personal time had nothing to do with you Kol"

Kol placed a hand over his chest making a pained expression before following with "but I thought we were family. I am your personal life"

"Hey" Caroline said abruptly "what makes you think you can just have people barge into my home like that" Kol raised an eyebrow, much like the way Klaus does, and held back his laughter.

"Excuse me Caroline but my people weren't suppose to just barge into your home. I only sent Mykell and Kelle just happened to tag along. I do try to keep her away from the action but they are a package deal."

"So I take it Mykell is your mate not Kelle" Kol didn't need to reply it was obvious he had known the answer was yes. Of course Kelle was too wild to be tied down, or so she liked to think. Mykell didn't play hard to get, she was hard to get and Kol had worked for it every step of the way. There were still some doors closed even for him when it came to Mykell and they had been mates for years now. As long as he could have her he didn't care about the skeletons in the closet. He had a couple hundred in his anyway.

"Caroline" Mykell said laughing "that's just how Kelle is. You have to get used to it is all." Caroline just huffed, crossing her arms defiantly and plopping down on the couch next to Kelle. She had just been in such a good mood.

'If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses' the music rang loudly throughout the room and Caroline didn't really want to answer her phone but she did anyway because what type of friend would she be if she didn't. That's right she'd be just like Elena and Bonnie.

"Hello" she said irritant and the person on the other end didn't miss it.

"What's wrong with you" and she immediately knew it was Bonnie because of the attitude.

"I don't know" Caroline replied back her anger easily over powering Bonnie's "Maybe I'm just not in the mood for your attitude today Bonnie."

"Look" there was a muffled sound and the phone was snatched from Bonnie and soon Elena's vice was flowing through the speakers.

"Care we were thinking about the other day and we just wanted to apologize. You called your friends and we should've been there for you."

"Elena" Caroline's voice almost sounded forgiving "that was over a week ago. I have someone here for me already" Caroline stood walking over to the other side of the room. She thrust the phone angrily at Klaus who grabbed with a slight look of confusion "why don't you say hi"

A wicked smile formed on his face before he placed the phone up to his ear and cleared his throat.

"NiKlaus Mikaelson speaking"


	6. Ding dong, the witch is dead!

There wasn't a word for how Bonnie and Elena felt right now. They could try outraged, betrayed, hurt, and played. None of those did their feelings justice. They had just found out their friend was sleeping with the enemy. Not that they had proof that from Matt to Tyler that Caroline's taste in men had gotten so poor. How could she!?

"Klaus" Elena nearly crushed the phone in her hand. They didn't have time for this. They had just found out a psycho was on the loose. That was the real reason they had called Caroline. They didn't care how she felt but if it got their friend back in Mystic Falls they would tell her anything. I wonder if they had realized how selfish they sounded. "If you lay one hand on Caroline I swear I will-"

"You'll what" he cut her off gently. He hadn't wanted to hurt her feelings(that was a lie!) but this is what had to happen "Tell me doppelganger, will you stake me. I'll give you the go ahead; I'll even let you have one good shot to tear my heart out of my chest. We all know you'd be very unsuccessful."

"What did you do!" he could hear Bonnie's voice yelling through the phone "did you compel her" Klaus chuckled. He was very much enjoying this. Torturing Caroline's friends. He had long ago given up on killing them. He had learned it was a waste of immoral time.

"I've never needed to compel a girl. Ask Katerina, I can hear her in the other room talking to Damon and Stefan." He would never, not love Hybrid hearing. Vampire had great hearing; hybrid's had it even better.

He listened as Bonnie and Elena both argued and it ended with Stefan grabbing the phone and telling them to get to Mystic Falls as fast as they could.

XXX

"I don't want to be here" Caroline enunciated every word. The anger seeped from her pores and not even Kol dare approach her and make a smart comment. Klaus wasn't as worried. He rubbed her shoulders comfortingly and gently pushed her towards the Salvatore house.

She had complained the whole way there. Although Klaus knew she had enjoyed running the whole way. He could tell but the look in her eyes. He would have to take her running more often.

"It's okay Caroline" Klaus said as they walked towards the house. She was tense. He was sure she didn't want to be here. She had completely turned her back on her friends. He couldn't really blame her considering he had seen it coming. He had always hoped Caroline would take up his offer and get away from them but with a reputation like his it was hard to persuade a girl.

They walked up the stone path to the porch and paused as they came to the door. It was open, which was expected. They had invited them after all, not that they needed an invitation in. There was no living person taking residence here. They headed for the living room since that was obviously where everyone was. They were greeted by the sight of the whole gang including Katerina. The whole gang was greeted by Klaus, Caroline, Kelle, Mykell, and Kol. They obviously weren't expecting that.

XXX

"You let Silas out!" Kol was ready to kill; they had already been through this the first time. No cure was worth letting a loose a vampire that could kill them all. Would they rather be human or damn mankind? It was up to them.

"I don't see the problem" Kelle said as she lay down onto the Salvatore's couch. She was acting as if she had owned the place her whole life. No one really paid attention to her though.

"Of course you don't" Mykell replied angrily "he's your boyfriend. Who has tried to kill me a good dozen times by the way Kelle."

"And each time I severely kicked his ass for it" Kelle said standing up "but I can't help who I love"

"Who are you people" Damon asked. Most of the group had gone for pretending Kelle, Mykell, and Kol weren't there but it was getting increasingly hard. "And why are you in my house"

"Shove it where the suns don't shine Salvatore" Mykell spat angrily. They could almost see the venom coating every word. "Right now I, she and Kol are the only chance you have of finding Silas. So shut up!" Everyone was surprised excluding Klaus, Kelle, and Kol (all those k's). Klaus knew she had a mean streak.

"Mykell" Kol said calmly as he picked up some random object "calm down" she listened. Taking a deep breath and unclenching her muscles.

"I think you three should leave" Bonnie walked over to Kelle. Kelle laughed in her face before closing her eyes and settling comfortably in the couch. Mykell ignored her walking over to Kol and snuggling up to him. There was something definitely off about her. Klaus could tell from the mood swing she had just had. It was going to come out.

"I said leave!" Bonnie voice was stern it held no room for argument.

"Look Bonnie" Caroline said. Klaus could tell she was about try and convince Bonnie to let them stay but before he could stop her Bonnie had already begun to give her an aneurism. In a flash Mykell had crossed the room and thrown Bonnie into the glass case that held some valuable items she clearly didn't care about. She pinned Bonnie to case and by the look on Bonnie's face they could tell there were pieces of glass uncomfortably lodged in her back.

"Stop it now or I'll kill you" Mykell was a completely different person. Just by her posture everyone could tell. The gang moved to stop Mykell and Kelle appeared in front of them blocking their path.

"No, no" She waved her finger with a smirk and with a flick of her finger everyone had been thrown into things. Damon and Stefan hit the stair railings. You could hear an incredible loud crunch of bones as they did. Elena and Katerina hit the wall and went straight through it. If you looked through the hole you could see them lying, clearly in pain, on the front lawn. Bonnie got the message and stopped giving Caroline an aneurism but just for good measure Mykell tossed her through the hole and she landed on top of Katerina. Katerina pushed her off before standing up and walking back through the hole.

"Now let's all try to be friendly"

XXX

"Kol" Mykell whined. She was acting like a completely different person. Once she had been the calm and collected and now she was wild. Even wilder than Kelle who seemed to love this side of her. Kol was enjoying himself too. Mykell didn't do anything but hang on him. This version apparently loved Kol's attention. They were constantly kissing and hugging and it was making Klaus sick to his stomach. Although he knew if it were he and Caroline then he would be enjoying maybe a little too much.

"Mykell" Kol replied not paying attention to her "stop it" she pouted before plopping down on the couch and crossing her arms. She pushed Kelle's feet out of the way and Kelle just placed them on top of her lap. She didn't seem to mind.

"What the hell are, they!?" Bonnie nearly screamed while pointing an accusing finger towards the twins. She held a rag full of ice on her head while Elena and Damon carefully pulled glass shards from her back. They had offered her blood but she didn't want to take the chance.

"Us?" the twins replied in unison both pointing to the other "we're hybrids" Klaus raised an eyebrow. They clearly weren't his type of hybrid; he would know if he had turned twins. So what type of hybrid were they. "Witch, vampire hybrids." Well that explained that.

"There's no such thing" Bonnie ground out between wincing as more shards were pulled from her back.

"Sorry sweet heart but it's true" Kol said as he walked closer to Bonnie. The look on her face said she wanted to give him an aneurism but it also said she didn't want to get thrown around the house again. She didn't give him one which was a good call on her hands.

"Yeah, our "mommy"" no one missed the quotation marks around the word "created us. Then we were hungry and 'ding dong the witch is dead'" no one had ever heard someone refer to killing their mom that way. No one had ever heard someone refer to their parents dying that way. Rebekah had been so brutal as to say she was over it but she didn't say 'ding dong the witch is dead' with a happy smile.

"Excuse me" Bonnie said angrily.

"We ate her Bonnie" Mykell clarified as she held a hand to her head as if she had a head ache.

"No I got that part, smart ass" Bonnie was clearly upset.

"Sorry about throwing you into the case and then out of the house" Mykell said as she casually grabbed Kol and bit into his wrist. No one said anything but everyone wanted to.

"We have blood but tried to ignore it. She was already uncomfortable sitting in a room full of people with just her bra on. She didn't want to draw attention to herself by screaming her head off.

"Just don't say anything unless you want to lose your head" Kelle told him as she walked past him. Damon paused for a minute before following her with his eyes.

"Where is she going?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To find Silas"


	7. Blame it on me

*note strong language will be used!

Mykell's eyes followed Bonnie as she paced back and forth. It was beginning to irritate her and she tried to hold her tongue but her pacing was making her worried. She didn't like to worry. Bonnie didn't know that though. So she had been pacing since Kelle had left to retrieve Silas and frankly Mykell was this close to ripping her head off.

"Bonnie" Mykell said as quietly and as calmly as she could. Bonnie ignored her as she continued to pace and started mumbling to herself. Mykell's hands tightened into fist and she resisted the urge to rip the couch in half.

"Bonnie" she tried one more time. Bonnie seemed as if she didn't hear her and Kol decided to stay out of this one because he only had so much control over Mykell.

"BONNIE!"

"I don't buy it!" Bonnie said suddenly as she stopped pacing and faced Mykell. "You're just some random evil twin hybrids?! No, you're gonna explain this and it better right and in English. NOT! In wizard of oz terms."

"Whatever just sit down and I won't care what I have to I tell you"

Bonnie smirked triumphantly and Kol was surprised that Mykell had actually let her get away with that one. He wouldn't question her decision though.

"Okay so, we are twins and we are hybrids" Mykell started simple but it was about to get complicated. "Our mother was in love with a vampire and she was a witch, if you hadn't noticed. She wanted children so, like any witch would do, she cast a spell. Then poof, she was pregnant but you got to read the fine print on those spells"

"Which means?" Bonnie asked impatiently

"It means the spell required a witch to sacrifice. So she got a witch to sacrifice for when she was near her due date. The spell didn't work like that though. Et mittent invicem, qui reddere aequale."

"The one who shall cast shall pay the equivalent exchange" Bonnie translate (I assumed witchy language was Latin…don't judge me)

"What are you saying" Elena asked and honestly Mykell had forgotten she was there. Not that she liked Elena but she wasn't rude so she would answer the question.

"It means our birth wasn't a 'push, push, breathe' birth. It was a 'eat through your mother to get out' birth. We literally ate through anything in our way to get out of her stomach. It was gruesome to say the least and the woman that raised us she watched the whole thing" Mykell seemed as if she could remember every detail and there was no way that to tell if she couldn't. Vampire, witch hybrid could mean extremely good memory.

"That's terrible" Elena commented.

"Really Elena" the sarcasm in Mykell's voice wasn't missed "because I had thought it was a bunch of rainbows and unicorns"

"Babies eating through their mothers" Damon shivered slightly "slightly unbelievable"

"Oh my Lucifer" Mykell placed a hand on her head because if she had to explain it one more time she was going to eat through someone else.

"Your Lucifer?" Stefan questioned. He looked very worried and he should have been.

"Yes were very close friends"

"She's kidding right" Bonnie asked as she looked to Kol and Kol just smirked because Mykell was absolutely serious. So serious in fact she was willing to summon him right now to prove it. He actually wasn't that bad, a good guy. You know if you counted out the ruling hell part but hey everyone needed a hobby.

"KNOCK, KNOCK!" There was a high pitched scream and Kelle walked into the room dragging a random woman by her hair.

"I thought you were going to find Silas" Mykell asked as if she didn't see the girl hanging brutally by her hair.

"I was and I found this….thing instead" Kelle seemed exceptionally angry. So angry in fact that just for the fun of it, she pulled a little harder on the poor girl's hair.

"And you brought her here because…" this seemed like a normal conversation the sisters would have. The way they talked you could assume that they had conversation like these every day. You know with Kelle dragging a random woman by her hair and Mykell being totally calm about it.

"I figured she would know where he is. You know since she is apparently screwing Silas. Her words not mine"

Mykell burst into laughter and Kol kept his face in a smirk. The rest of the room looked at her a little warily. They were seriously confused. They couldn't seem to find the funny thing about the situation. If anything they thought Mykell would get angry considering that meant Silas was cheating on her sister. Then again she didn't seem to like Silas.

"You told her you were screwing Silas" her laughter increased tenfold as she pointed at the woman and they wondered if she needed air "I bet she your ASS one her way over here"

"Shut up Mykell here take her before I kill her and scar everyone in here for life."

Mykell walked over slowly trying to stop laughing and grabbed the girl by the arm and literally tossed her onto the couch. Again no one said anything because the last time they tried to intervene it ended in a lot of pain. None of them there were masochists.

"What's your name" Mykell asked as her laughter finally died down.

"Shawn'Dra" she replied you could tell she was a little shaken up but she still had the nerve to glare at Kelle and only a little at Mykell because she didn't exactly how dangerous she was…yet. So she might have been _slightly_ a bad ass.

"Want to tell us where Silas is" Katerina asked "You know, out of the goodness of your heart and in hope for your well being. Especially considering the fact there are 9 of us and one of you"

"Or we can do this the easy way and Kol or Klaus can compel" Caroline pointed out.

XXX

Oh yeah, Katherine was so smart. She always jumped right to threats. It was like she didn't even notice the two originals sitting across from the face, even though one had been hunting her for five hundred years. You'd think a girl would remember a guy like that, that had the opportunity to rip her heart out of her chest.

"Caroline" Bonnie called my name and my head snapped in her direction "you've been awfully quiet"

"Well, I don't have much to say Bonnie" that was my silent blow of letting her know we weren't talking at the moment. In fact I'm not sure if we will be talking anytime soon. To say in short Bonnie, Katerina, Elena, and Damon had extremely pissed me off and I wasn't exactly in a forgiving mood. I'd be damned if I let them get away with hurting me, again

"Caroline we didn't mean-" I cut Elena off as quickly as she jumped in.

"What Elena!" I asked angrily "you didn't mean to get me turned into a vampire? Bonnie, you didn't mean to give me an aneurism or abandon me as a friend? Katherine, you didn't mean to manipulate me? Damon didn't mean to compel me and use me as a sex toy and you all didn't mean to hang up on me when I called you almost a week ago" everyone looked dumbfounded and Klaus was staring at Damon like he was imagining ways to kill him.

"I mean who needs enemies when I have friends like you"

"Now Caroline" Elena said with a look of pure surprise "I know you're upset-"

"No Elena, I am furious because I've realized something. If it weren't for everyone thinking you were so damn important I might still be human right now. I might not have to ask myself what I'm going to do in the next century or millennium. If it weren't for Katherine, Damon and Stefan would have lived semi-normal lives. Bonnie could still be thinking of her grandma as an old crazy person and maybe her grandma would be alive. Vicki would be alive. Jenna would be alive. Your real father would be alive. Tyler wouldn't be a hybrid. YOU wouldn't be a vampire. Hell half of the people in this room would be happy!"

"That's not true!" Elena objected quickly "you can't blame everything on me!"

"You're right" Caroline smiled sweetly "just most of things that make my life so screwed up"


	8. HELP!

Okay guys I need help! I am stuck between a rock and a hard place right. I have absolutely no idea what to write for this next chapter. So I thought I'd ask you guys.

What should I do?

Please review or pm me your response. If you do you'll be a life saver.

Alright.

Kisses, hugs

-_BETTER IF YOU DIDN'T KOW_


	9. Chapter 9

_*excuse the shortness but when I hit that point it seemed like the perfect place to stop. So if I can ill mke the next chapter extra long. Oh and REVIEW!...seriously_

Girl fights were supposed to be hot. Though, Klaus supposed that, when it involved two vampires trying to rip each other's hearts out it wasn't as hot. There was no cheering on or rooting for sides. There was only fangs ripping into skin and hands ripping into chest cavities. There was nothing hot about it. That was why it had to be stopped, no matter how hot Kol wanted to be.

"Girls, girls" Katerina chipped in as Stefan and Klaus pulled them apart "You're both pretty"

"Shut up Petrova" Kelle growled and Katherine immediately stopped laughing.

XXX

"God! Let me go I am going to dismember her!" Caroline screamed as Klaus dragged her by her waist Damon's room. He planted her firmly on the bed before turning to close the door. She continued to rant about Elena which is something Klaus chose to ignore. He was more worried about finding out if the blood on her was her's or the doppelganger's.

"She attacked me!" Caroline yelled again "After everything I've done for her, risked my life for her! She attacks me!"

"Caroline, love, calm down"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

Xox

"Is she going to keep yelling" Mykell asked angrily.

"Knowing Caroline" Damon said "probably not"

The room filled with silence for a few seconds before Caroline began screaming again. Kelle began to laugh as it was obvious Mykell was becoming extremely irritated. No one was really focused on Caroline's words. Although Mykell was reaching her breaking point. It was obvious by the way her eyes constantly flicked towards the stairs. Kol and Kelle could tell she was deciding whether she wanted to go upstairs and kill her or just do it while she was down here.

"AND-I-AM-SO-TIRED-OF-EVERYONE-THINKING-SHE-OWNS-T HE-FREAKING-WORLD! THE-REST-OF-US-MATTER-TOO!"

"That's it" Mykell said calmly as she snapped her fingers. There was a loud thump and in the blink of an eye NiKlaus was in the living throwing a pair of threatening glares at the twins.

"What did you just do" Klaus growled and Mykell rolled her eyes.

"Calm down, Blade" She said taking a seat "I only put her to sleep she'll be fine"

XOX

'Calm down' she said

'She'll be fine' she said

This was not fine, far from it actually and this would only happen at the most inconvenient time ever. He had just begun to make progress with her and then this happens. He should decapitate that stupid witch and dismember her while he was at it. Now he sounded like Caroline well, the old Caroline, or the new one, or whatever Caroline she was at the moment. As you could probably guess, that was their problem at the moment. There was only one Caroline, the one he was in love and her memories affected that her. So they had a bit of a problem considering what had happened no more than five minutes ago.

_(Five minutes ago)_

"Wake her up" Klaus ordered. It had been too long. He was worried.

"No" Mykell said firmly as she stood up. This really wasn't a confrontation anyone wanted to see. A very powerful werewolf-vampire hybrid and a very powerful witch-vampire hybrid were not two being that were meant to fight.

"Do it now" he growled out.

"Look" Mykell sighed "She won't stop yelling and I have very sensitive everything. Her screaming is disturbing my brain."

NiKlaus began to growl and Kol stepped up and whispered something in Mykell's ear. She turned to look at him before smiling. She looked between NiKlaus and Kol for a minute. Then she raised her hands in surrender and told Klaus to go get his girlfriend. That was where the problem started. Caroline had woken up just fine. She even seemed a little rejuvenated. All her limbs were intact, all organs were normal, all her cells were normal. There was just the tiny little problem with her memory.

…..

"So we're all vampires" Caroline motioned around the room "and someone let out the very first vampire and that girl (she pointed to Shawn'Dra) knows him"

"More or less" Damon replied.

"Well" Caroline said "You all sound completely crazy"

_REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Seriously guys how many times I got to remind you?_


End file.
